


The Shore

by fawngogh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, OC is stronger with the Force than Ren, Rey Skywalker, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawngogh/pseuds/fawngogh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the destruction of the Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren expected to seek the end game of a new mission provided by Snoke on the small, desolate planet of Velos, but instead finds word of his true end game, and a whole new level of the Force he didn't know was possible in the form of a girl - Catacomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Kylo stepped off the command shuttle, taking in the view of the dull planet before him. The sky seemed forever grey and stretching on for miles without clouds. The surface of the planet itself was dry and barren, an even darker grey staining the soil. 

A couple miles ahead, he could see the start of rolling hills that eventually became mountains. Between every few hills lie caves and caverns full of what he hoped to be the end to his mission. He took a few more steps, a small army of stormtroopers following suit in attention behind him. 

"Find them," Ren commanded, his voice masked by the helmet's synthesizer. He took one last look around the horizon of the planet before the stormtroopers behind him began to break out into unsynchronous runs towards the caves ahead. 

Sending out others to do his dirty work was just like Ren; rather than risk his own life, he would sent dozens of squads of stormtroopers out to their potential deaths. He was the most powerful Force user in the galaxy (or so he thought, up to that moment) yet he hid in the corner with his tail tucked between his legs. 

Footsteps thudded harshly against the metal ramp behind Ren, keeping him on his toes. The scent of smoke and musk drifted heavy through the air as General Hux stood at his side, his stature short but what he lacked in height he regained in strength. 

"What makes you think we'll find them here on Velos, Commander Ren?" Hux asked, his voice filled with fake amusement. Ren spared a quick glance at the General before looking back out on the horizon. He noticed that the sun wasn't visible behind the thick grey atmosphere. No wonder the temperature on this planet was currently below freezing. 

"I feel their power from here. It's strong, like ocean waves," Ren responded. Hux nearly rolled his eyes at the poetic response. 

Rather than giving a sarcastic and doubtful reply, Hux stood tall and watched the stormtroopers spread out across the land and duck into individual caves. 

Ren took a deep breath, inhaling the salty, fresh air. He'd never been to Velos before, so he didn't exactly know what to expect. The only thing he was sure of was that this planet was the end game of a mission he'd been working on for nearly a year since the Starkiller had been destroyed. 

Supposedly, this was one of the last known planets in the galaxy that had people who knew about the Empire's secrets, who could also know something about the First Jedi Temple. The Resistance had long found Luke Skywalker, but the runes on the temple held Jedi secrets that could be instrumental to the destruction of the last Jedi, even the new Jedi-in-training, Rey Kenobi. 

Suddenly, through the small comm in his helmet, he could hear blaster fire and loud screams of his fleet of stormtroopers. Ren straightened and turned to Hux, who looked equally as worried, listening in from a piece in his ear. 

"If you put my men in trouble I swear to the Maker, I will -." Hux began, but was quickly cut off by Ren walking off towards the places where the men disappeared. Hux stayed behind, his arms crossed and an angry look in his eyes. If looks could kill, Ren would be dead twelve times over. 

Kylo walked angrily off towards a colony of caves, the noises of troopers dying in his comm interrupting his thoughts. He stomped his feet like a child, leaving deep imprints in the dark grey soil. Hux almost chuckled at the way he looked, like a toddler refusing a punishment. 

Ren stepped into a cave and saw two dead stormtroopers laying on the ground, their limbs twisted and flailed in awkward directions. He was tempted to roll his eyes as he left the cave and entered another to see the same exact situation; dead stormtroopers littering the ground but no culprit. 

"I'm convincing the Supreme Leader to use a clone army next time," Ren spoke through his comm, his voice coming off half normal to Hux. The General flared, his cheeks growing red with anger. 

"My men are exceptionally trained -." 

"Programmed from birth, I get it. Maybe next time they could do their job right," Ren spat back, walking now and stepping over the bodies. He could hear Hux let out a short, quick huff into his comm.

"Maybe if you did your job, we wouldn't need the stormtroopers," Hux retorted before turning off his comm. Very mature of him, thought Ren. 

Ren continued to stalk off in the distance until in the middle of one of the valleys between the rolling hills stood a woman holding a stormtrooper by the throat, his feet kicking to try and touch the ground. 

"Drop him," Ren spoke, his robotic voice echoing through the air and bouncing off the cave walls. The woman looked up, the stormtrooper still in her hold. 

Ren was blown away by her beauty. With long blonde hair, icy pale skin, and dark blue eyes, she was instantly different than the women he'd seen before. Blonde on a woman was rare in the galaxy, especially in the shade of blonde she sported. 

The woman smirked up at him, dropping the stormtrooper and lowering the heavy hood of her robe. The stormtrooper fell to the ground, already dead. She looked at him as if she recognized him, but how would someone on such a desolate planet recognize Ren? 

"Who are you?" Kylo questioned, reaching to his side and warily grabbing for his lightsaber. He gripped the hilt in his hand as he brought it in front of him, ready to activate it with the slightest threat from the woman in front of him. He took a nervous step forward. 

"Kylo Ren, I've been waiting for this moment," she spoke, her voice chilling. It was smooth like honey and raspy in the most gentle way. A wave of goosebumps rippled across Ren's skin. Something about her was oddly calming despite the fact that she killed a whole battalion of stormtroopers. 

"Who are you?" Kylo repeated as a small, bright green husk lizard crawled out from under her robe and rested on her shoulder, eyeing him warily. 

"They call me Catacomb, but who are you?" She questioned, full on smiling as she raised her palm to the sky, causing every stormtrooper, dead or alive, around her to float up in the air. She let them float higher and higher until she roughly dropped them back to the ground, effectively silencing them. 

"You know who I am, so what game are you trying to play?" Ren asked, igniting his lightsaber and taking a few steps towards her. 

"Not a step closer, Commander. I may not have some fancy lightsaber, but I can use a whole lot more to kill than a blade," she threatened. The husk lizard on her shoulder opened it's wide mouth and hissed at the crackling of the unstable lightsaber. Catacomb gently pet the wings of the creature, calming him down. The lizard closed it's mouth and curled up tighter, not taking it's eyes away from Ren.

"Ren, what is taking so -." Hux stopped his sentence short when he saw Catacomb standing in the dip between the hills, and even more surprised when he saw the rare lizard upon her shoulder. Only the rich could afford those lizards as pets, and living on a planet as barren and desolate as Velos wouldn't provide many credits. 

"General Hux, it's nice to finally meet you," Catacomb spoke, walking past Ren with ease to meet the surprised ginger. Ren raised an eyebrow below his helmet, turning to watch their interaction. 

Catacomb stuck out her hand and Hux nervously shook it, eyeing her up and down. The husk lizard on her shoulder crawled down her arm and rested on her wrist, sniffing at Hux's gloved hand. 

"Calm now, Blitz, these men are friends," she cooed gently. The lizard turned around and crawled back up her arm, nestling it's wings closer to it's small body and resting upon her shoulders again. 

"How do you know who we are?" Ren asked, circling her and stopping at Hux's side, his saber still at the ready - just in case. 

Catacomb looked them both up and down and smiled her eerie, bright-teethed smile. She raised a hand to shake Ren's, her fingers long and thin, her nails sharpened at the ends and painted black. 

Ren rejected the hand shake, keeping his hands at his sides. 

"My master told great stories of you two. He felt your energy even from planets and planets away. He said you could help me on my final journey to the shore," she spoke, none of her words making sense. The only thing Ren and Hux could be sure about was that she was dangerous. 

"Who is your master and where is he?" Ren questioned, glancing around to see if any back up was coming. Captain Phasma was back on the Finalizer training new troops and anyone else who could help them was on board the ships waiting from the go from Ren to leave. No one would save them now, no one could save them. 

"My master is dead. My master was a noble man but his time came and passed and I decided that he was of no more help," she spoke, chilling both men to the bone. 

Another thing Ren was sure of: whoever this woman was, she was strong in the Force, maybe even as strong as him. He could feel the Force buzzing around her and almost whispering to her. She continued to smile at them both as if nothing were wrong, as if she'd just told a joke and was awaiting a reaction. 

"What do you mean about your final journey to the shore? What shore?" Hux asked, straightening his spine and crossing his arms across his chest. The small lizard on her shoulder made a loud purring noise while staring creepily at Hux. Catacomb once again stroked him to calm him down. 

"My master told me stories of a shore within a cave on a very distant planet. The water within the cave is strong with the Force and just as valuable. Lore says that the water holds the answers to all, and the scripture on the cave's walls tells every secret of the galaxy. The shore is the end game to your mission Ren, not Velos," Catacomb spoke in her chilling, sing-song voice. Hux rolled his eyes, an amused smirk stretching on his thin lips. Ren felt a wave of shock wash through him. How did she know about his mission?

"Sounds like a story to tell children to get them to sleep," Hux stated. Catacomb's smile fell and a sudden look of distress appeared upon her features. She glanced to Ren but gave up when she saw his helmet. 

Slowly, she raised a hand and placed it on the side of Hux's head. He tried to flinch away but within seconds, his eyes rolled back into his head and he went stiff. Ren ignited his lightsaber, taking a step forward. Catacomb raised her other hand and froze him in place. 

"What are you doing to him?" Ren demanded, his voice shocking and beyond pissed. He struggled to fight against her power but he couldn't. A sudden realization dawned on him: she was stronger than him. 

"Showing him the truth," she whispered softly, her breath almost caught in the wind. 

Moments later, she removed his hand from his face and Hux fell to the ground, eyes closed and unconscious. 

Ren finally broke free of her hold on him and began to approach her at rapid speeds, his saber ready to strike. The lizard on her shoulder hissed angrily at him and she raised her hands, propelling him backwards. 

Ren barely even knew what was happening. One second he was racing towards her, ready to kill, and the next minute, he was on the ground hundreds of feet away from her. 

The wind completely knocked out of him, he sat up and watched as she helped Hux up from the ground. Her white-blonde hair flowed in the wind, her robe rippling as each wave of air hit her body. She was beautiful, but so dangerous that Ren wondered what kind of power she had running through her family line. She could be what destroyed the galaxy, and he had no doubt about it. 

Catacomb said something to Hux and he nodded eagerly before glancing over to Ren. Hux beckoned him over and Ren stood, his lightsaber igniting again as he approached. 

"We're taking her with us," Hux spoke, looking more fearful than he'd ever looked in his life. Ren's head whipped to Catacomb, ready to slice her head off with one fell swoop of his saber. 

"What did she show you?" Ren demanded, looking down at Hux who was nearly quivering. It was shocking to see Hux so broken up. Hux was always uptight, strict, and extremely confident, but now he looked like he was about to cry and curl up on the ground. 

"The future," Hux responded weakly, almost hiding behind Catacomb as Ren stalked over to him. 

"It's a mind trick, even I can perform it easily," Ren spat, glaring at him. Hux shook his head slow. 

"Show him," Hux said softly, glancing over to Catacomb. She shook her head. 

"Turn off your saber and drop it," she spoke gently, taking a small step back. Ren shook his head, taking a big step closer to her. She once again froze him, approaching him and knocking the lightsaber out of his hand. 

Once again, he struggled against her overwhelming power. He felt so weak, so useless as he realized that she was so much stronger than he could ever imagine himself being. He gave up trying to fight back, choosing to build up enough strength to break free from her hold on him. 

Slowly, she reached her hands up to pressed the small buttons on the underside of his helmet and lifted it above his head. She handed the helmet to Hux and took a good look at his face, a small gasp leaving her hips. 

"You are so young, Ren," she murmured, brushing a few fingers along his cheek. He let out a low hum that he meant to be a threat, but came out weakened. She shushed him and pressed her hand against the side of his head. 

All at once, he put all of his strength against her's and broke free. He wrapped a strong hand around her neck, the lizard flying off her shoulder in fright. 

Ren tightened his grip around her neck, raising her up off of the ground. He took pride in the fact that he didn't have to use the Force to lift her from the ground. 

"Kylo, stop!" Hux yelled, grabbing for Ren but he shot him across the hill using the Force. 

Catacomb was choking for air, her eyes wide and her mouth open begging for a breath. Finally, she came to her wits and used a pulse of the Force to send him off her, but in return, she flew back as well. 

In the end, they all ended up on the ground with Ren grabbing for his helmet to conceal his face again. The small lizard flew to him and tried pecking at his skin but Ren batted it away long enough to secure his helmet back on his head. 

Catacomb let out a low whistle and her lizard returned to her, resting on her shoulder while she stood and got her bearings back. She brushed off her robe and looked back to Hux, who was limping back over to her. 

"Come with me," he murmured softly, leading her back over to the ship. Ren stood and followed them, finally giving up. This was a battle he couldn't win, especially when he was overpowered (and by a girl, no less). He would take this back to Snoke and see what he had to say. 

They marched back upon the ship and heard the familiar hum of technology working. Hux led Catacomb to the holding cells and Ren followed like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. 

Catacomb peered around, unfamiliar with some of the tech she saw and overly familiar with others. Bright lights from the ceiling caused her husk lizard to close it's eyes and bury it's face in her thick robes. 

They came upon a hall of holding cells, all equal in size and equal in their lack of interest. They were dimly lit and designed to make the prisoner go insane after periods of time of being alone. 

"We need you to stay in here, just to be safe," Hux said, opening a cell door and allowing her inside. She nodded, walking in and inspecting the tilted chair in the middle and the control panel on the wall. She turned to look at the two of them, the lizard on her shoulder doing the same. 

"We'll come to collect you once we reach the Finalizer," Hux said. Catacomb nodded softly and turned back to face the control panel. Hux shut the door and locked it in place before turning to face Ren. He found Ren glaring at him, arms crossed in front of his chest and his foot tapping impatiently. 

"When I tell Snoke about this, you are fucked."


	2. Velos

I looked around the cell, patiently awaiting for our arrival on the Finalizer. Blitz had momentarily left my shoulder to explore, and I spent my time watching him fly around and sniff at the difference in the air quality. 

"C'mere boy," I murmured softly, beckoning him back to me. He swerved back towards me and landed gently on my shoulder, rubbing his head against my cheek before curling up and falling asleep slowly. I smiled, trying to take comfort in his company. 

Something about being trapped in a cell - even though I was perfectly capable of getting out on my own - unnerved me. I knew I shouldn't be trapped in a room on my own, but I was afraid Ren would try and kill me if I'd left. 

Thinking about Ren wasn't any more comforting. I knew I was much stronger than he was, but he could overpower me in short bursts if he saved his energy. Plus, he was more capable with weaponry, while I'd only ever trained with the Force. I'd loosely used blasters, but I was always better subduing and killing through the Force than I was with any weapon, even if it was customized to my own liking. 

I felt a sudden pull from the Force, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was a shocking difference to the dulling environment of the containment cell. I stood, rustling Blitz on my shoulder. He stood tall and awaited to see what neared. 

I could feel Ren on the other side of the door. General Hux wasn't with him; I could only feel one presence. I placed my hand on the door, trying to connect myself to his mind. He kept his thoughts well guarded. The barrier was near impossible to break, but I slowly began to crack away at it.  
Ren, it's you, I sent. I could feel his annoyance as he took a few steps away. Blitz cawed eagerly, wondering what I could possibly so interested in. He saw a door but I saw more. 

"Get out of my mind," Ren said audibly. I pretended to pout, though nobody but myself could see it. 

"Now that's not fair, I just wanna talk," I teased. I could hear him huff as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. I smirked, walking back to the edge of the room and sitting down again when I was sure I was alone. 

Time passed slowly. I couldn't tell if I'd been in that cell for a few hours or a few days. The only noises I could be greeted with were small hums from the ship's machinery and the quiet snuffles from Blitz, who slept on my shoulder. 

Suddenly, the ship began to slide smoother than normal and the dark red emergency lights kicked into effect. I looked around, now basked in the cherry light while Blitz screamed on my shoulder in a panic. I gently pet his fur, lulling him back into his previous calm state. 

I heard quick, quiet steps thudding in the hallway. I could immediately identify it as General Hux. Ren's steps were heavier and he blocked his thoughts, while General Hux's feedback was loud and clear, almost being projected out for others to hear. 

Before I could tap too deep into his worries, the door to the cell slid open and the General graced me with his appearance. He was back to looking strict and orderly, while his thoughts told otherwise. I stood slowly and approached him, awaiting his message. 

"We've arrived," he spoke, his voice dull and icy. I could hear the massive thud of stormtroopers boots walking towards us. I was half tempted to blast them out of existence, but I waited for what Hux had to say. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke requests to see you in his chamber at once; these troopers will deliver you to him," Hux spoke. Something was off, I could sense it, I just couldn't sense what it was. 

"Couldn't you do that yourself, General? Surely you know where the Supreme Leader's chambers are," I replied, raising an eyebrow. 

The stormtroopers were now in a crowded mass behind Hux, blasters raised and aimed at me. Blitz scurried into the hood of my robe, taking cover. 

After no response from General Hux, I decided to take things into my own hands. I stood straighter and took a step closer to him. I could see him shudder. 

"Do you not trust me, General?" I questioned, tilting my head softly. After being alive for twenty-four years, I knew very well how to be intimidating; it was almost like second nature now. 

His mind began to flood with nervous feedback, his brain racing to find the words to say. The stormtroopers held their positions - blasters aimed right at my head. I relaxed my shoulders and smiled, awaiting a response. 

"Back down," he spoke, referring to the troopers behind him. Slowly but surely, they lowered their weapons and began to walk back down the hall they came from. I watched as they left before my eyes fell back on Hux. 

"I need to put these on you, but just for safety. I'll guide you to his quarters," Hux spoke, taking a pair of hand binders from his back pocket and holding them out to me. I raised my wrists and allowed him to attach them, forcing my hands to not move within a couple inches of each other. I looked back up to Hux, wondering if he was satisfied. 

"I wouldn't hurt you, Hux. You know that. If I wanted to kill you and Ren, I would've done it already," I spoke, taking a step closer as I awaited the departure of this cramped cell. Hux shivered and guided me out and down the hall, our footsteps echoing together as we came closer and closer to the ramp of the ship. 

I sent out a frenzy of energy, searching for Ren. He was no longer on this ship, but he was still close by. He was just out of range for me to send thoughts to.

A small gathering of troopers waited patiently for us at the bottom of the ramp as Hux held my bicep and led me away from the shipyard. They followed behind, a constant thunder of loud, clanky footsteps sounding from behind us. I was tempted to throw them all in any which way to eliminate the noise, but Hux already didn't trust me enough not to wear binders, so I didn't want to risk anything. 

"This is the Finalizer?" I asked, looking all around as we entered a hallway dimmed in blue light. We marched quickly through the hall and turned abruptly down another. This place was a maze of halls and closets and secret rooms. I could sense all sorts of meetings happening behind doors disguised as walls. 

"The one and only. She runs like a dream and houses some of the most important men and women in the Order. After the destruction of the Starkiller Base, all those who managed to escape were redirected here," Hux replied, his voice curt and strong, as if he had to keep up an appearance in an empty hallway. 

"Your nickname on my home planet was the Starkiller. Your base was just alternatively named the End of Worlds," I responded. Hux glanced suspiciously at me, as if he didn't believe me. 

After a few moments of silence, I decided to start new conversation. Something about talking constantly was unnerving to Hux, I could sense it. I fed off of his discomfort to build strength.

"So is another Starkiller being built, or are you just going to rely on the Finalizer for all your secret operations?" I asked, following Hux's lead through a new hallway. He stiffened but didn't miss a single step. 

"That's classified information," he responded, continuing to walk at a steady pace, his mind full of thoughts of plans for the base, full of designs of weaponry that was credited to him. He took pride in creating new weapons, but was crushed when they were destroyed. I could feel his hatred for the Resistance seeping off of him like heavy perfume. 

"You can trust me, Hux. We're all friends here, right?" I asked with a smirk, nudging him lightly with my shoulder. Hux wobbled for a moment but straightened again and glared at me. 

"On the record, you're a prisoner. Prisoners can't be trusted with classified information," Hux replied, looking straight ahead and avoiding my gaze. 

I decided to be quiet for the rest of our trip. Hux was on edge, almost ready to burst. I wouldn't push him over the fence, not just yet. I wanted to build his trust before I destroyed him. 

We walked for a few minutes more until we came upon a large double door with ancient runes engraved in swirled patterns. I took a moment to look at them in awe. I recognized a few, but put together none of them made sense. I frowned as the doors slid open and a huge, empty chamber was revealed. 

We walked inside, light leaking in through the ceiling, but otherwise the walls were a hundred feet high and the room was dim. Hux led me down a long pathway, the heels of our boots clicking on the floor. 

About halfway down the catwalk, a huge holo projection took it's place upon a large throne. I gasped, feeling the Force flow through the room with ease and comfort, like it belonged here. 

"The woman I've heard so much about," the projection spoke. I blinked and let the man become clearer. 

Upon the throne sat a giant projection of the Supreme Leader. He was bald and incredibly pale, his mouth marred by war. He was ancient; older than most in the galaxy. I felt honored to even be in the same room as him. 

"Supreme Leader, it is an honor to be bestowed with your presence," I said, wondering if I should be kneeling or not. 

Suddenly, the doors behind Hux and I spread open and Kylo stalked down the catwalk and ended at Hux's side. Before he could start arguing, Snoke waved a stick thin hand to silence him. 

"General, take the binders off of Cata, that's not how we treat our guests," Snoke said. Hux began to stutter out an excuse before realizing it was useless. I held my wrists up to him and he made quick work of getting them off before tucking them into a pocket in his greatcoat. 

Blitz nervously crawled out of the hood of my robe and back into my shoulder, peering up at Snoke. 

"If I am correct, you know of a place that can single-handedly bring down the entire Resistance for good," the Supreme Leader said, speaking directly to me. I nodded, taking a step closer to his projection. 

"The Shore. It's specific location is unknown but I know of it's general area. With the power it yields I can shred the Resistance to pieces and leave mourning in it's wake. With your help, the First Order can rule the galaxy," I spoke, peering up into his crystalline eyes. They were black as night and just as empty. He sat in silence, looking down upon me. 

"What evidence do you have of this place, Cata?" Snoke questioned. I smiled at my new nickname as I looked up to him. 

"My master was a powerful man and he was never, ever wrong," I replied, not having much in the way of evidence, but I could show him. Somehow, if I could project myself then I could prove myself to him. 

"Show me," he said, reading my thoughts. I took one more step forward before reaching out through the Force and into the minds of every person in the room. I closed my eyes and focused. Slowly, I forced my memory onto them, letting it flow into their minds. 

As the memory faded, I opened my eyes to see that I was lifted from the ground, an aura of red encircling me. I felt evil creeping into my veins, my eyes turned a bright shade of yellow. I looked up to Snoke, who looked eagerly down upon me. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was smiling at me. I looked down to Ren and Hux to see they were looking up at me in awe. Blitz squealed nervously on my shoulder. 

Slowly, I was lowered back to the ground. I glanced back to Hux and Kylo, only to have their eyes widen in response and Hux took a nervous step back. 

"Your eyes..." Hux mumbled. I smirked, turning to look back up at Snoke. 

"Supreme Leader, do not trust her false prophecies! It is simply an illusion; something I can do myself!" Ren fought from behind me. 

"Kylo!" Snoke shouted, his voice booming through the chamber. Blitz shrieked and crawled up against my neck, quivering. Ren was immediately silenced and he stood fuming, projecting his anger through the Force like a child. 

Snoke met my gaze and nodded softly, thinking it all over. 

"Your strength in the Force does not fail, and you have proven your destiny. I give you five months to find the Shore before I consider it a lost cause," Snoke said. I smiled eagerly, my cheeks blooming with a pink blush. 

"If you find the Shore and bring down the Resistance, I will allow you to rule over the Order," he spoke. 

Shocked, I blocked out Ren's and Hux's arguments. I looked up to Snoke and nodded. 

"I will not fail you, Supreme Leader," I promised, holding my hands together as I stared up at him. His scarred lips smirked down at me, nodding. 

Slowly, the projection began to fade until it was gone and the room was dark again. I stood there for a moment, taking it all in. 

"You little -." Kylo began, storming towards me. I raised my hand to him and sent him flying backwards. I smirked as he landed, the air being audibly knocked out of him. Hux stared at me in fear, glancing between Ren on the ground and myself. 

I watched as Ren sat up, gasping for air as he glared at me. He projected his anger directly at me, as if her were trying to threaten me. I held back a laugh as I stared at how pathetic he looked. One of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy lay before me, completely helpless. I laughed to myself, shaking my head slowly. 

Finally, I turned on my heel and walked past Hux on my way out. The doors slid open as I neared and closed behind me as I exited. Three stormtroopers were stood guard outside. As they saw me, they straightened their backs and held their blasters closer to their bodies. I walked past them with ease and began to walk down the halls of the Finalizer like this ship was my own. 

Don't think I'll just allow you to take over the Order after the hard work I've done to make it what it is today, Ren sent. I rolled my eyes, continuing to walk down the hallway. The sound of the heels on my boots clicking against the metal floors gave me confidence. 

Try and stop me, I responded. 

I could hear the stormtroopers stomping behind me, trying to catch up. I realized that I had no clue where anything was on this ship. I spun on my heel and faced the stormtroopers, awaiting their arrival. 

A few seconds later, they all stood before me with confused thoughts racing through their heads. I gave a small smile and relaxed my shoulders. I cleared my mind as I looked at them. 

"You will take me to the control hub and guard the doors," I spoke firm and smooth. I watched as their bodies all tensed and relaxed again. 

"We will take you to the control hub and guard the doors," they said in unison. I smiled eagerly as they marched off down a hallway. I followed, keeping light on my feet and just a few steps behind them. 

Hallway by hallway, room by room, we made it to the control hub. A giant map of the galaxy was presented on a holo in the middle of the room. Surrounding the map were about a hundred workers on computers, firing commands and talking into comms. I smirked, walking up to the map of the galaxy and zooming in to the Outer Rim. 

"Who do you think you are?" One of the workers asked. I turned around and locked eyes with the worker. For a second he was only confused, but it quickly changed to fear as I blinked, revealing my bright yellow eyes. 

"I need a little help for a mission," I announced to everyone in the room. All of their attention was ripped from their screens and brought up to me. I smiled down at all of them, viewing the perfect start to my plans at the front of my mind. 

"Arrange an array of isolated planets in the Wild Space region. Start there and work your way out through the entire Outer Rim. Look for desolate planets with caves and caverns," I spoke. Some immediately began to work but a few kept staring. 

"Who are you?" A different worker asked. I held back a laugh. 

"I am the downfall of the Resistance."


	3. Confrontation

I stood before a big, glass window as I overlooked distant planets and constellations. Each star seemed to shine brighter than the last; each planet more lively. My mind raced with thoughts of the Shore and it's bright blue waters. I could picture the glowing blue, the pull of the Force, and the runes etched onto the damp cave walls. It was breathtaking; an even bigger view than the stars before me. 

Even from across the Finalizer, I could sense Ren's anger and Hux's anxiety. Both men were drowning in their emotions as they went about with their daily duties. Their thoughts flooded my mind and I quickly blocked them out before they could distract me from my concentration. 

Since I'd ordered for planetary searches yesterday, I'd been formulating an attack on the Resistance. Snoke had wholeheartedly approved and requested updates when available. 

Battle plans and statistics flashed in my mind as I awaited Ren's arrival. I could hear him coming from light years away--he made sure of that. 

I leaned forward towards the glass once more, my forehead nearly touching the icy surface as I peered over the stars. If I could successfully find the Shore, these stars would be mine; this entire galaxy would be under my rule. I straightened my back and relaxed my shoulders, coming back down. Attack first, Shore later. 

"What makes you think you can challenge me?" Ren questioned, his voice a sudden shock to the calm environment around me. I could feel the Force radiating off of him, the ultra-powerful feeling coming off in waves. He was strong, without a doubt, but I was stronger. 

I turned to face him, keeping my expression stiff as I looked at him. His helmet-less face glared at me, his expressions twisted with anger. I took a step down off the viewing bay and walked closer to him. I could feel him trying to stop me with his power, but I resisted. I paused just five short steps away from him. 

"Are you threatened by me, Ren?" I asked, tilting my head ever so slightly. I could sense his unease. He was good at guarding his thoughts, but not his feelings. Anything he thought was a dead giveaway just by how he felt. I took his silence as a yes and continued. 

"I'm sure you've heard by now about the attack planned for tomorrow. I'd like you to join, if you're available. You're more experienced with the line of fire than I," I informed. I turned around and walked back over to the window but before I could get to the viewing bay, a surge of anger rippled through the room and a growl erupted from the base of Ren's throat.

I spun on my heel to see him standing defensively, as if I were ready to strike him. He held his lightsaber in his hand, his thumb hovering over the activation plate. I raised an eyebrow as I watched, waiting for his next move. 

"You cannot just show up and take over! I won't allow it, and I don't care what Snoke says! General Hux and I have built the Order to what it's become today and I won't allow you to step in and steal the show!" Ren shouted, his voice sounding nothing but childish; his words jumbled. 

As I awaited his next move, I straightened my posture and formulated my words. I wouldn't let a man act in such a childish way especially when he had the entire First Order resting on his back. I wouldn't watch him act in such a pathetically, as if he had no priorities at all. I rolled my shoulders back and crossed my arms tightly over my chest.

"You have millions of men, women, and children relying on you, Kylo Ren. You have an entire Order to run, and until I find the Shore, I expect you to uphold the current state of the organization you've claimed to build from the ashes of the Empire," I began, slowly letting my voice rise until I was nearly shouting. "So tell me, Kylo Ren, would you rather embarrass those who trust you with your constant, childish outbursts, or would you rather man up and control your emotions so the citizens under the Order can trust you?" 

An eerie silence wavered in the air. I watched Ren's face flush with anger and embarrassment as he struggled to find something to say. I raised an eyebrow, expecting some sort of reply.  
"Do not act like you know anything about me or the Order, Cata. You are becoming far too comfortable here, and I won't allow that," Ren spoke, his voice strong and calm despite his angered face and his defensive stance. I smirked as he put his lightsaber back in his belt before standing up straight. 

"I can assure you, Ren, that know more of you and this Order than you may think, and by the way Snoke has been speaking to me, I think I can afford to get comfortable," I responded before turning on my heel and walking back up to the viewing bay. 

The stars still shone bright and I smiled, awaiting them all to be under my rule. I could hear Ren walk up behind me, his demeanor calm but frustration radiated off of him. I prepared myself to fight, just in case. 

Ren walked until he stood at my side, his gaze looking out over the stars. I looked up at him, curious as to why he was suddenly so passive. He glanced down at me and met my gaze for a half second before his head snapped back towards the stars before us. 

"So tell me about the attack you've planned," he spoke weakly, his shoulders relaxed and his posture slumped. I nearly scoffed at the way he carried himself; careless and weak. I wanted to straighten his spine for him but I'd let him learn to be more professional on his own time. 

"Tomorrow a fleet of stormtroopers along with Captain Phasma, General Hux, and myself will be landing on D'Qar and attacking the Resistance. We're not trying to destroy them, just incapacitate them until we can find the Shore," I responded, keeping my eyes trained on the stars ahead even though I knew he was looking down at me. 

"Why not just take them out altogether?" He questioned, annoyance in his tone. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 

"They've heard of the Shore and they're fighting to find it as well. We just need to destroy their preparations so we have the lead again. Destroying the Resistance comes later after the Shore is found," I replied. Ren didn't understand but I watched from the corner of my eye as he nodded anyway. 

I stole a fast glance at him, trying to find any emotion at all in his stone cold face, but I couldn't find a thing. He looked over towards me and for a moment we locked eyes. I could feel him trying to send me a message of sorts using the Force but I guarded my mind before it could reach.  
Suddenly, a strong tug of the Force guided me to him. My eyes widened and he took a step back. He looked away just as quickly as he looked towards me. 

I let my gaze drop to the floor, confused by what had just happened. I'd felt inklings of a connection between us; a bond usually occurring between Force-users, but this was something completely different. 

Tension between us rose thick enough to slice with a lightsaber. I spun on my heel and stepped away from the viewing bay, leaving Ren behind to look at the stars by himself. I needed time to clear my head and to think before the attack tomorrow. 

Before I could leave, I glanced back at Ren to see him watching me leave. I stopped in my spot and turned to face him one last time. 

"So I trust I'll see you tomorrow on D'Qar?" I questioned, watching as his gaze went from stone cold confusion to relaxed. A smirk curled on his lips. 

"I wouldn't miss it," he responded.

For the first time since seeing him on Velos, I felt like we could wind up friends after this mess. After the Shore was found, I had a feeling that he'd be ruling at my side, controlling the galaxy with as much power as I could possibly expect from him. 

Satisfied with his response, I turned my back to him and marched off to my quarters, already preparing for tomorrow's big battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but the upcoming chapter will be much longer to make up for it! Also, I picture Margot Robbie as Catacomb (Margot Robbie's looks with traces of Harley Quinn's sarcasm and insanity).


	4. The Attack on D'Qar

The ship swayed heavily as we passed through asteroid fields, traveling at high speeds towards D'Qar. I could sense a bit of uncertainty and anxiety from those around me, which only made me feel more confident in my abilities. On one side of me stood Captain Phasma, and on the other side stood General Hux. So far this morning, Ren had not yet been seen, but part of me felt him prying close by. I hoped I was right - I began to wonder if he would keep true to his word. 

"We'll be penetrating their shields within the next few minutes and landing within the next six. Are you ready, Cata?" Captain Phasma questioned, her voice metallic and synthesized underneath her bucket helmet. 

Without looking at her, I nodded. I was armed with a blaster and the sheer power of the Force to protect me. I had no doubts that we could successfully destroy their progress towards the Shore without killing every civillian on D'Qar, but I know that General Hux had his doubts. I could read his mind like a book and almost every time I checked his feedback I could only sense destruction. 

"Has anyone seen Ren today? I was informed that he'd be attending," I questioned, glancing over to Hux. His gaze remained directly ahead, staring at the battalion of stormtroopers before us. 

"From what I've heard, he hadn't left his quarters this morning," General Hux informed, his voice stern and cold. I nodded, turning back to face the sea of white armor before me. I'd have to talk to Ren when we arrived back on the Finalizer. 

My mind began to race with the feedback of civillians below us. A thousand different voices filled my head and spoke of family issues, day plans, and a million different irrelevant topics. I sifted through the voices until I came upon someone's mind I couldn't read. Something about them was powerful in an otherworldly way, and they were definitely strong with the Force. Maybe I'd have someone to match up to. 

"Are we aware of any Force users on the side of the Resistance?" I questioned Hux, taking my eyes away from the stormtroopers to stare at him. I watched as his nostrils flared and his shoulders tensed. 

"Three that we're aware of, but one of them is weaker in the Force than the others - almost incapable of using it," Hux replied, his voice echoing through the shuttle. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Do these Force users have names?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from him. He turned to face me, his features turning more serious than before - if that was even possible. 

"I'm not at liberty to speak of their identities in such a public setting," he said, his eyes dodging away from mine to look at the sea of stormtroopers before looking back to me. I nodded, turning back to face the front. 

"The information given is appreciated," I told him, my voice quieter than before. In my peripherals I could see him nod. He rolled his shoulders back and let himself relax again. 

The shuttle began to shake as we entered their shields at lightspeed. I tightened my core, refusing to be knocked off my balance. I watched as a stormtrooper or two had to cling to those around them to stay steady.

"The Resistance is aware of our presence, landing in two," someone called out. I let out an easy sigh before stepping off the platform I stood on and marched my way to the front of the battalion of troopers. I could feel them all watching me as I walked, the heels of my boots clicking loudly on the sheet metal floor.

I made it to the front and through the Force commanded their attention. All eyes were on me, including those of Captain Phasma and General Hux. I could feel an additional, stronger presence but I couldn't place my finger on who it was. 

"Our objective for this attack is to cripple them, not destroy them; do not kill unless it's absolutely necessary. I want any and all information on the Shore to be handed over to the First Order, and whatever copies they have need to be destroyed. Do you understand?" I shouted over the noise of the shuttle shaking. An eerie silence hung over my head, almost deafening. I raised an eyebrow, refusing to be disrespected.

All at once, a sea of arms flew into the air. I glanced back at Hux to see him give me a nod of approval. I smirked and walked back around the troopers and back to stand between Hux and Phasma, who both stood as rigid as planks as they awaited the landing. 

The ship began to smooth out as we landed, and I could already feel the onslaught of blaster bolts nearing the ship as people fired. I did all in my power to hold them off until the doors could open and the stormtroopers could take care of them for me. 

Suddenly, the ship depressurized and I could feel my ears pop. The blast doors opened and the stormtroopers began to fly from the ship and onto the land. I kept my eyes trained ahead of me, blaster tight in my hand as I began to walk towards the exit. 

The loud clang of Phasma's metal boots sounded behind me, and then the small, stealthy steps of General Hux sounded from behind her. I smiled at my team of villains as I exited into the fresh air of D'Qar, surrounded by battle and terror. 

I took in all of my surroundings, tapping into the Force to assist me. I felt a sudden waver in the Force as I glanced to an accompanying ship of stormtroopers. The ship's doors had just opened and as the sea of troopers left, I awaited to see who caused the disturbance. 

As the last trooper exited, the power got stronger. Just as I'd suspected, Ren stepped out of the ship and he turned to face me, his face masked by his helmet. I smiled, giving him a brief nod. He nodded back before heading into the thick of the attack.

I began to walk off towards the less crowded areas, keeping my blaster at the ready and my senses sharp. I could sense the wavering power of the three Force-users Hux had told me of earlier. I wanted to find them almost as badly as I wanted to find the information they'd collected on the Shore. I began to make my way towards the center of the base, hoping I'd find something important there. 

Halfway there, I spotted a girl with three buns in her hair running with a compact blaster in her hand. The waves of the Force rolled off her like ocean water, and I stopped her in her place. 

I watched, slowly approaching as she fearfully tugged against my invisible restraints. Her head snapped up and she saw me, her eyes widening as she struggled to escape. 

I searched through her mind, flashes of a sand-covered planet and sleepless nights clouded my mind. I smiled, finally standing before her. 

"Rey Skywalker," I whispered to her, the name a bright sign in my mind. Her eyes filled with tears as I reached my hand up to run across her cheek. Her skin was smooth and covered in freckles - an attractive quality for a girl like her. 

"How do you know who I am?" She questioned, her words spaced out as she struggled to find them. I fed off her fear and reached forward once more, running my thumb across her throat. 

"I know all, darling," I responded, smiling eagerly down at her. A tear slipped out of her eyes and I knocked the blaster out of her hand, kicking it far away. 

I rolled my shoulders back, placing my hand on the side of her head and closing my eyes. I dug deep into her memories, disregarding anything that didn't have to do with the Shore. 

From what I could tell, she didn't know anything of it. The only things that I could sense were a scary sense of loneliness and a longing for her family. I dropped my hand away and opened my eyes to see her sobbing, her face contorted in sadness and her body shaking, even despite my grasp on her. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rey, I just needed information," I reassured, releasing my hold of the Force and instead waving a hand across her face to cause unconsciousness. 

Within a millisecond, her body hit the ground and her breathing evened out. Satisfied with the results, I walked to her blaster and pocketed it, continuing in my search for the Resistance's main control hub. 

I'd only made it ten steps away from Rey's unconscious body before I felt a rapid object moving close to me. My hand shot out and using the Force, I'd managed to suspend it mid-air, as well as freeze whoever'd shot the blaster bolt at me. 

I turned to fact the culprit to see two men, one with short curly hair dressed in an orange jumpsuit along with a dark skinned man dressed in a tan jacket and a pair of black slacks. I smiled at them, walking around the bolt to get to them. 

Just like Rey, they both struggled to escape the grasp I held on them. I smiled as I stood directly before them, knocking the blasters out of their hands. 

"Finn the Force-user and Poe Dameron the pilot. It's nice to meet you both," I said eagerly, kicking the fallen blasters away from them. They both looked around in fear, hoping for an escape they wouldn't get. 

"Force-user?" Poe questioned, side-eying his friend. Finn looked just as stunned. 

"Oh, darling. You'll learn to use your powers soon," I said, smirking as I reached out and cupped his cheek. He tried to threaten me but it all came out as a low growl. 

"Don't touch him," Poe said, anger so thick in his voice that you could cut it with a knife. I turned to Poe, letting my hand all from Finn's face. 

"You're awful pretty, but it seems like you don't have brains. Figures," I spoke, knowing to the core what would anger him. 

I watched as Poe jerked against the Force and failed, stuck in the same, awkward position as I'd first trapped him in. "Pathetic," I spoke, waving a hand in front of both of their faces. They both fell to the ground, unconscious and breathing heavily. 

I backed away and kicked their blasters further into a group of bushes. I released my hold on the blaster bolt and allowed it to fly until it hit a small shack and exploded violently. I smiled as I watched the fast growing flames lick the metal walls of the building. 

"Have you found anything useful yet?" A familiar, synthesized voice asked. I spun on my heel to see Ren standing tall, his lightsaber out but not ignited. 

I shook my head, half annoyed, "The three people that I've come across so far have all been useless - and to think that one day they could become powerful Force-users." 

"Force-users?" Ren questioned, seeming to stand even straighter. I raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly. 

"Rey Skywalker and Finn. The other one has no trace of the Force in him," I responded, motioning to the unconscious bodies on the ground. Kylo simply nodded before walking past me. 

"Have you found anything useful?" I asked Ren, jogging to catch up with him as he began to speed walk off towards the middle of the base. 

"Not yet," he replied. 

I soon felt out of breath as I jogged to keep up. His long legs carried him far as he took long, fast strides. 

"Maker, Ren, where are you going?" I called, stopping in my tracks and watching as he disappeared ahead. I frowned, trying to connect with him through the Force. He easily severed the connection without even trying. 

As frustration filled my every thought, I let out a loud, angry cry and watched as the ground surrounding me rippled, breaking and shattering until it reached Ren and knocked him right off his feet and onto his back. I smirked at the result as he struggled back to his feet and looked directly back at me. 

"You seem to severely underestimate me, Cata," Ren said slowly, taking long strides to make his way back to me through the new, broken terrain. 

"From what I've seen of you so far, the only thing I've underestimated was your childishness, Ren," I responded, filling the gap between us. I could hear his heavy breathing through the mouthpiece of the helmet. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. 

"Makes me wonder how you've managed to keep the Order so straight when your priorities are elsewhere. Your head is constantly in the stars, not in the present. Makes me wonder if you've been riding on Hux's success, and that's why you're where you are," I said confidently, awaiting for a reaction. 

Just as expected, he raised a hand to me and I was flung backwards through the air. I landed beside the still-unconscious scavenger with the taste of blood in my mouth and the air knocked from my lungs. I sat up and stared at Ren, who looked at me with his palms curled into tight fists. 

Slowly I stood, walking back to him. My body ached and I could feel that my bottom lip was busted. Blood pooled in my mouth and I spit it onto the ground in front of his feet. 

"If Snoke weren't so invested in you, I wouldn't hesitate to break every bone in your body and leave you for dead," Ren threatened. I rolled my eyes, trying my best not to laugh. Ren couldn't kill me if he tried - nobody could. That was the one thing that I was so sure of that I willed it to be true. 

"It isn't Snoke who is holding you back, that's more than obvious to me. It's something else entirely, and I'll spend all my efforts finding the Shore so I can destroy you and everything you've ever worked for," I spat, a closed-mouth smirk forming on my lips. 

I could feel an anxious air surrounding Ren as I shoved him aside and began to march off to a dome-like building that was humming with technology and something even more valuable - the Force. A Force-user more powerful than both Rey and Finn combined resided in that building, and I was determined to find them. 

"Cata, stop!" Ren's voice wasn't angry like usual, but desperate and scared. I turned quickly, shocked by the change in behavior. 

Ren was nearly running to catch up to me. He finally made it close enough and took his helmet off, revealing scared, wild eyes and a mess of curls.

"Don't go in there," he warned, reaching out to touch my arm. I took a step back, raising an eyebrow. 

"Who's in there that you're trying to protect?" I questioned, taking a few more steps back in the direction of the building. Ren attempted to freeze me in place but I put a shield around me, not allowing his power to reach me. 

"Who is in there?" I repeated, stepping back further and further until my back hit the cool, metal surface of the building. 

"Cata, don't," Ren begged, his eyes wild with fear. I rolled my eyes at him and walking into the building. 

Immediately, my eyes landed on a middle-aged woman in a dark blue gown, her hair braided in an elaborate design, and her eyes locked fearfully on mine. 

My eyes widened as I recognized her. I took a full step forward. 

"Leia Organa," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes flickered from mine to Ren, who stood behind me. I sensed a connection between them, something stronger than just friends. My eyes lit up at the realization. 

"Mother and son, reunited," I mumbled, glancing back to Ren. 

"Cata, stop. Don't be irrational," Ren warned, reaching for his lightsaber. My grip on my blaster tightened. 

"What, like kill your mother?" I asked, feeding off his fear. I glanced back to Leia, who didn't look any more worried than the moment I entered the building. 

"Cata," Ren warned, his voice breaking. 

I had a beautiful, shining bargaining chip in the form of Ren's biggest weakness - his mother, the leader of the Resistance. I felt like the richest, most powerful person in the galaxy with this information. 

I took in a deep breath and ask I exhaled, a fit of laughter spouted from my mouth. I couldn't even help it. Ren's biggest weakness was his mother, who would've thought? 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ren's lightsaber and his thumb hovering above the activation plate. With one quick swipe of my hand, the lightsaber flew from his palm and back outside. I willed the doors of the building to shut and lock and on command.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, please don't," Ren begged quietly. I looked over to Leia, who suddenly no longer looked as fearful as before. 

"I can handle myself, dear," she said gently to her son before approaching me. Her sudden confidence was stunning. 

"Look, I don't know what you want from the Resistance but we won't hand it over without a fight. We have worked too hard to have precious information stolen from us by two amateur Force-users," Leia said, standing tall before me. I could feel Ren fuming beside me, but he wouldn't act on his anger - it was his mother for the Maker's sake. 

"I know you haven't heard of me yet, General Organa, but I assure you that I am far superior than amateur. Do I need to prove this to you?" I questioned, taking a step forward as I felt my eyes change to bright yellow. 

"Do anything to her and I kill you," Ren threatened, taking a step forward. I turned to look at him, smiling eagerly. I'd come to realize that smiling was the easiest way to make someone uneasy, so I used it to my advantage as often as possible. 

Then, with as little power as it took to restrain him, I sent him flying backwards and froze him the minute his ass hit the ground. Leia gasped beside me, taking a few steps backward. I could feel Ren struggling against me, but he was too weak. Hopefully, this would teach him not to have weaknesses who were such easy targets. 

I turned my attention back to Leia, who rose her hand and sent an energy that would normally send somebody flying backwards, just like I'd done with Ren, but I'd blocked it at just the right moment. She frowned, trying again. 

I slashed my arm through the air, sending her flying across the room and landing just like her son - on her ass. I froze her as well and began to walk towards the computer terminals set up around the room. 

"Now if I'm correct - and I know I am - then the Resistance has information on the Shore. I'm not sure how you heard of it, but I'm here to ensure that never again will you go up against the Order with the intention of winning, because that's just a suicide mission," I said, searching through different holo files. 

I glanced back to my two prisoners, who both sat in place, both struggling to get out of my grasp. I smirked and turned back to the computer, searching until I found the file. 

Finally, I found an encrypted file that didn't have to do with defense or weaponry. I managed to break the file open and found all sorts of lore and information on the Shore - a whole lot more than the First Order had managed to gather. I sent the file directly to my holopad back on the Finalizer and then deleted the original file on this computer. 

I stood back and using a single pulse of the Force, I single-handedly caused every computer terminal in the room to explode. I smiled at my handiwork before turning back to Ren and Leia, who were still frozen in place. 

I walked over to the doors and walked outside, and once I was a safe enough distance away, I let go of my grasp on both of them and began to sprint back towards the ships. 

I passed Captain Phasma and shouted a brief, "Call them back on this instant, we have to leave now!" 

I boarded the ship again, surprised to find Hux already waiting. I came to his side and put a protective barrier up around us both. After what I'd just done, I wouldn't be surprised if Ren came in here with the intention of killing me. 

All the stormtroopers began to pile onto the ship, Phasma following close behind. I could feel Ren getting closer and closer each second. I wanted to scream for them to rush but I didn't want to seem like I was scared, even though part of me was. 

The shuttle doors closed a minute later and we took off, leaving D'Qar and heading back to the Finalizer. I let go of the protective shield and took a woozy step forward, my mind spinning. 

I didn't realize how much power I'd been exerting until now. The entire room spun and I could faintly hear Hux asking if I was okay. I grabbed a railing to steady myself as I felt something dripping from my nose - blood, no doubt. 

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to see Hux. Through blurred vision, it looked like it could've been anyone at all but the ginger hair gave it away. 

"Are you okay, Cata?" He questioned, trying to help me steady myself. I nodded, even though I knew I was on the verge of passing out. 

"Yes, I just need to sit," I said quietly, gripping the railing tighter as I slowly sat down on the cool metal floor of the shuttle. I let my head rest on the railing behind me, closing my eyes and concentrating on staying conscious. 

"What caused the need for such a quick evacuation?" Phasma interrogated, her metallic voice echoing through the shuttle. I looked up at her and glanced at Hux. Slowly, I stood and ushered them all over to a private corner of the shuttle where no one stood and I knew we wouldn't be able to be heard. 

"Ren and I met up to find the information on the Shore together, and I found his mother. She's the leader of the goddamn Resistance, can you believe it? I incapacitated her so I could find out the necessary information and in the process I had to incapacitate him as well," I took a small breath, the dizziness dying down. "Ren's pissed because now I know about his mother, and he thinks I'm going to kill her, so he's going to try to kill me first." 

For a moment, the only thing I received between the two of them was silence, then a half second later, jumbled words erupted from the both of them. I hushed them down and urged Phasma to take her helmet off so her voice wouldn't project and echo for everyone to hear. 

As I was about to speak again, I saw Captain Phasma's face for the first time and I was stunned. I'm not sure what I expected behind the helmet but it wasn't that. She was beautiful, younger than I thought, and glowing with a sense of confidence and power. Her cheeks blushed as she noticed me watching her and I quickly turned my gaze back to Hux. 

"So Leia Organa is Ren's mother?" Hux asked, confused. I nodded, glancing back to Phasma who looked just as surprised as him. 

"But you did find information on the Shore, correct?" Phasma questioned. I nodded, looking back over to her. Her voice was beautiful without the synthesization that her helmet provided. She had some sort of accent but I couldn't tell where she was from. 

"The weird part is that the Resistance has more information on the Shore than the Order, despite us knowing about it for a week longer than they have," I responded. 

"How is that possible?" Hux asked. I shook my head. 

"I don't know," I answered. The stress of it all was crashing on my shoulders like waves. I let out a long sigh, running a hand through my tangled hair. 

"So what about Ren trying to kill you?" Hux mentioned, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. I let out another sigh, leaning up against the wall behind me. 

"When I found his mother, he was afraid I'd try to hurt her. He was terrified, like the eyes wide and shaking kind of terrified. When I used the Force to fling her across the room so I could get to the computers, I'd felt this anger and rage from him that I'd never felt before from anyone. That's when I booked it back to the shuttle and called for everyone to get back on board," I explained all in one breath, my voice running and rambling. I looked back up to Hux and Phasma, who both looked at me curiously. 

"Snoke would kill him if he killed you," Hux tried countering. I shook my head and he went silent. 

"He might not kill me but he would torture me until I wished I were dead," I responded. The air around us went silent as we all found ourselves just standing and staring.

I knew for a fact that I was stronger than Ren. It wasn't even a close match if him and I were to battle, but if somehow he caught me off guard, that could be the strike he'd need to end me. I'd have to be alert at all times, even if that meant not sleeping. I was in a dangerous situation here, one that I didn't know how to get out of. 

"Let's take baby steps with this. First, we get back to the Finalizer and report to Snoke that you've found information that will speed up the process of finding the Shore, then we figure it out from there," Hux explained. I nodded softly, rubbing my eyes and wiping the slowly-drying blood from under my nose. 

I felt the ship jolt as we blasted off into hyperspace. For now aboard this shuttle, I was safe, but I feared for the moment I stepped back on the Finalizer.


	5. Achao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cata and Ren start their search for the Shore on a desolate, lush planet called Achao (pronounced ah-kow).

A few days after the attack, new information had been placed into my hands. The Resistance's information had backed up the lore, but otherwise it seemed useless. Now, however, a new piece of information lay before me in the form of a holo file, scavenged from the lesser protected terminals from before the Empire fell.

Inside the holo file revealed a planet thrumming with the Force and just as secretive as I'd expected. The planet's name was Achao, located somewhere in the Unknown Regions. We'd managed to target it's exact coordinates in the galaxy and I was currently on a shuttle headed directly for the planet alongside some of the most trusted stormtroopers in the Order, Captain Phasma, and Ren. 

Since the attack, I hadn't seen or felt Ren's presence aboard the Finalizer. Snoke said he was deep in meditation, but I didn't believe it for a second. Now as he sat here beside me, I'd felt more tension between us than I'd ever felt in my entire life. The air between us was thick and buzzing with the Force. He seemed to be trying to use his power to distance us, but the connections were missed and we still sat side by side, wallowing in the stressed tension. 

I let out a gentle sigh, standing from my seat and fixing my robes before walking over to Phasma, who stood at the side of her stormtroopers with her blaster crossed over her chest. She gave me a small nod while she stood at attention, looking proper for her fifteen-person fleet. 

"Status update?" I requested gently, standing tall and relaxing my shoulders. I let a slow breath leave my lips as I awaited an answer. 

"Landing in five, Cata," she said, her metallic voice echoing through the chamber. The voice-changer in her helmet kept her sweet, alluring voice crisp and intimidating, but I knew the person behind the mask. I sent her a weak smile. 

"Thank you, Phasma," I responded, standing at her side. "I trust you've told your troopers what to be aware of on this mission?" 

With a small nod, she said, "I've informed them on all necessary information." 

I watched as the stormtroopers before us stood tall, their weapons across their stomachs in attention, staring directly ahead. Not a single trooper fidgeted or seemed to sway with the turbulence of the shuttle. To be honest, I was more than impressed. I turned back to face Phasma and gave her a curt nod before moving back to my seat beside Ren. 

"Thank you, Phasma," I called behind me, the heels of my boots clicking on the floor and echoing through the hollow chamber. 

I saw Ren sitting in the same spot he was when I left, looking straight at me. A chill sent down my spine and I gave him a gentle, firm nod, hoping to clear the tension up. He didn't respond in any visible way, but he just kept staring. 

"Ren," I said gently, trying to capture his attention as I sat back beside him. Not a single reply, not even a breath sounded from the mouthpiece in his helmet. I let out a frustrated sigh as I turned to face him. 

"I'm truly sorry for the events back on D'Qar, but we were on a mission. I had a clear objective and just like I know you would've done, I did what it took to complete the mission," I said, my voice stern and my body rigid. With each word I spoke, I let out a bit of frustration and anger until it was all gone and I sat there, feeling nearly pathetic as I fell back into the seat again. I let out a short huff before breathing in a deep breath. 

"The nature of that mission was to harm if absolutely necessary, a rule you made and you -."

"I couldn't have gotten any information on the Shore if I didn't physically incapacitate her. My intention was not to harm her, so if that was the outcome then I am truly sorry," I interrupted, glancing over to him. I watched as he took his helmet off and placed it down by his feet before looking at me. Surprisingly, he didn't look angry, just disappointed. Something about his mood was definitely off. 

"I'm not angry at the fact that you nearly killed her, I'm frustrated that you have such an intense relationship with the Force and you fling it wildly, not caring about who gets hurt and what gets damaged," he began, trying to keep his voice quiet but it echoed through the shuttle. Repeatedly I was hit with his words as they echoed back into my ears. "You are so powerful with the Force and you don't know how to control it." 

I chuckled, rolling my eyes as I sank back down into the seat. The only thing I could do at this point was to act as if his words didn't sting. 

"You know nothing about me," I spat. I was offended and every frustrated emotion from earlier began to fill my body again. I could feel my face reddening and my eyes slowly turning yellow. 

"I'm not sure how your Master taught you, but something about the way he did was very wrong. You are so childish with how you control it, with how much power you feel the need to use to feel useful, to feel wanted," Ren taunted, obviously waiting for a reaction. I turned to him and wrapped my hand around his throat, finding more satisfaction in choking him physically than with the Force. 

"Don't ever talk about my Master, and don't ever call me childish," I spat, my hand tightening around his throat. His eyes widened ever so slightly, his lips parting and a weak breath leaving his mouth. 

Surprisingly, Ren didn't fight back. He let my hand wrap tighter around his throat until his lips turned purple and he began to choke for air. I could hear Phasma's boots slapping against the metal floors as she jogged over, desperate to diffuse the situation. 

"Cata, stop!" She demanded, her voice echoing loudly through the shuttle. I let out a low growl and removed my hand, watching as Ren coughed, his lungs begging for air. He looked up to me and smirked, leaning back into his chair as he took deep breaths. His purple lips swelled as he smiled, an evil glare shooting my way. 

"Unbelievable," I mumbled, turning away and fixing my posture. Phasma marched back to her troopers after making a comment about our childishness. Ren just chuckled lowly beside me. 

I glanced from the corner of my eyes to see the color returning to his plump lips. He fiddled with the collar of his neck, removing the fabric to reveal bruising all along his pale skin from where I'd choked him. The purples and blues were such a stark contrast to the snow-white color of his skin. It almost suited him. 

The ship began to jolt as we entered the planet's atmosphere. A surge of energy seemed to rush into my veins, almost knocking me out of my chair. The Force was so strong that it felt like my teeth were vibrating. I looked over to Ren to see his eyes bewildered as he glanced out one of the viewing bay windows. 

Although this planet was strong with the Force, it didn't feel right. It was strong, but in many senses still weak. The Shore couldn't be here, not within a couple hundred thousand miles, at least. I doubted the Shore would even be in the same planetary system. The Force never lied, and none of the signs pointed to the Shore being on Achao. 

As if Ren could immediately sense my disappointment, he turned and looked me over. "What's wrong?" 

I let out a sigh and shook my head as the shuttle gently landed on the ground. I stood and closed my eyes, reaching out in all directions through the Force and praying to feel anything at all, but I felt nothing. Not a single whisper of the strength I was looking for, not a single sense of finality. I almost teared up with utter disappointment. 

"Is it here?" Ren questioned, standing up behind me and approaching until I could feel the heat radiating from his skin to mine. I could feel Phasma and all her troopers staring at me as well, awaiting any response at all. I could hear them all praying that their time wasn't wasted. What a harsh way to let them down, this planet was. I let my eyes flutter open and I looked to the floor, my heart falling to my stomach. 

"No, it's not here," I said, barely above a whisper. I felt tears flood my eyes as the blast doors opened. We all stood still, not a word being spoken but a sense of disappointment filled all of our hearts. I looked up to meet Phasma's gaze, or at least what I assumed to be. She turned away and ordered her troopers to go out and look anyway. I glanced over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of Kylo's upset expression. He looked back to me, making brief eye contact before he looked away. 

"This place seemed promising," I said gently, trying so hard to cheer myself back up. Ren nodded before glancing at me. 

"Don't get too invested with just one place, there are millions of planets out there. I didn't expect the first one we investigate to hold the Shore, so I don't know why you did," Ren replied, his words harsh but his tone flat and calm. I let out a small sigh and just shook my head. 

"You don't understand how much the Shore means to me, Kylo. My only living purpose is to seek the Shore and understand it's purpose," I said, turning back and sitting in my chair again. Ren turned and stared at me, raising an eyebrow. 

"Who let you believe that?" He asked, now staring directly at me. I rubbed my eyes and stared back up at him, suddenly becoming aware of how close we were. He was no more than an arm's length away from where I sat. If I reached out, I could touch him.

"My Master told me all about the Shore and it's powers. He told me that I was born of the Force and I will die of the Force. The Shore is the only thing I live for, and when I die, it will be what I die for," I responded, sitting up straighter in the chair. The finality of my words made his heart race, I could practically hear it. His mind was a flurry of thoughts, but he blocked me out before I could delve too deep. 

"I'm sorry Cata, but that is bullshit. You do not live for a puddle of glowing water and some ancient runes. You live to rule the galaxy and watch as the light side crumbles. You have more potential than just the Shore," he said, his voice almost commanding, like he were forcing it upon me and not just telling me. I shook my head, staring down at my feet. He didn't understand, but not that I expected him to anyway. He'd been trained by Snoke to believe arrogantly, even when it went against all your advantages. I could feel him awaiting a response, but I had nothing to say that wasn't out of pure frustration.

"I'm sorry Kylo, but you just don't understand," I responded, letting out a quiet sigh and standing, our bodies nearly touching. I walked off and towards the blast doors, sensing him on my heels the whole time. As much as I wanted to turn and fling him backwards, I kept walking and held my head high. I wouldn't let him feel like he won.

"Then help me to understand! I think we could actually be friends if you just tell me things! Let me understand why you need this so bad!" He called after me. I let out another sigh, my mood already plummeted to an all time low. I wasn't ready for him to throw twenty questions at me and invade my own personal privacy.

The planet around me was like a lush forest, blooming with foliage and all sorts of species of animals. This didn't even look like a place that could contain the Shore. I didn't even know why those imbeciles back on the Finalizer could think that this place was an option. I was so angry I could kill someone, I could feel the emotions building in my chest like a heavy burden. 

I made it to a clearing in the forest and let out a scream, trying to release as much anger as possible. Caws of birds echoed from far off and I could feel rumbling below my feet. All around me, the top layers of soil began to shatter and break apart. The trees swayed and I could feel such an overwhelming surge of power growing in me. 

"Cata, stop!" Ren called, out of breath from catching up to me. His voice seemed distant but his presence seemed so close. I could feel blood start to drip from my nose, the surge of power taking too much out of me. I dropped to my knees but the power kept rising. I couldn't even control it anymore. 

"Cata," Ren said breathlessly, placing a hand on my shoulder. It felt like lightning ran through my bones at the contact and my body finally gave up, dropping lazily to the ground. I felt so drained that I could sleep for centuries. 

I lay limp on the ground, the world swirling around me. I looked up to Ren who was now kneeling down, almost like he were inspecting me. He put one arm under my knees and the other under my back and lifted me, holding me close to his body. I gripped for his neck, afraid he would drop me. Something about Ren still wasn't trustworthy, and as to why he was being nice enough to help me made my mind spin.

"When we get back to the Finalizer, I will help you to control yourself," he spoke lightly as he carried me back to the shuttle. I tried to give a snark response but I felt too lightheaded. All my words came out jumbled and slurred. 

Ren carried me back aboard the shuttle, where Phasma and her troopers were waiting. I watched as she gasped and removed her helmet quickly, walking over to meet us. 

"What happened?" She asked. I weakly reached out for her but my arms felt heavy, like thousand pound weights were tied to them. I didn't make it much further than moving my fingers. I was stuck looking into her bright blue eyes instead, trying to feed my words to her using the Force but I felt so weakened that even the Force seemed to have momentarily left me.

"She unleashed the Force at full power and lost control. She'll be alright, she just needs some time to heal and recover," Ren responded, marching back over to the chairs on the far end of the shuttle. I heard the blast doors shut with a loud bang and before Ren even made it back to the seats, we were in the air and speeding off into Achao's skies. I groaned at the shuttle's sudden jolt into hyperspace and Ren let out a stressed sigh before laying me on the floor in front of our seats. 

"You may be strong with the Force but your control of it is weak. Let me help you," he said softly, wiping the blood away from my nose and then brushing the hair from my face. I blinked and tried my best to nod but my muscles ached for me to stop. I whimpered and sent him confirmation through the Force. He nodded before sitting beside me and getting comfortable. 

"Don't tell Snoke of this," I choked out, my vocal chords aching and my lips seeming to move slower than honey. Kylo looked back down to me and nodded, his face surprisingly relaxed. Usually his eyebrows were knitted together, his lips pursed, and his eyes menacing, but now he looked like an innocent boy. Something about it was comforting. 

"It'll be between us," he responded. My chest filled with relief and he leaned over, scarily close to me. I could feel his breath fan over my face, something I'd usually find repulsive but I was too weakened to care. I wondered what he was doing when he finally spoke. 

"You need your rest," Ren spoke, raising his hand and waving it across my face. Before I knew it, the world spun into darkness and my mind delved into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
